Is Hard To Forget
by couderman
Summary: After four years, Finn returns to New York to win back Blaine, but past events can pride more than Blaine. Because of this Finn will have to win back his love and affection for his son not known.
1. Finn's return

A boy of 22, I was running through the streets of New York, as he had done rehearsing for a musical evening. The boy ran as fast as I could, while he did not realize and bumped into someone, a tall boy of 23 years.

'Sorry,' said the tall boy holding out his hand to help as they had fallen.

-No, excuse me, 'said giving your hand to get up and was surprised to see who was Finn Hudson' said confusing.

-How do you know me? ...-Finn then made a small observation ... small, beautiful hazel eyes, red bow tie and hair gel-filled outrageously Wait ... Blaine? Blaine Anderson are you? Finn said with a smile.

-Yes, I am, 'said Blaine if any encouragement.

-Hey few years without seeing Finn said even with his smile.

-If ... Age Blaine said idly Well Finn was a pleasure to see you, but I have Blaine said coldly hurry trying to leave and not see Finn another 4 years or more.

Hey wait-Finn said the arm holding it like a coffee or something? 'Said Finn and without remembering the smile that Blaine is cold with.

-If you agree, leave me alone, 'said Blaine to what Finn responded quickly with his head.

Both were even restaurant where Blaine Finn invited for coffee.

I can not believe you could find four years after Finn said looking at Blaine.

-Finn-Blaine said making a small pause Why did you come after 4 years?

'I know,' said Finn seriously looking at Blaine.

Finn, I will let you know what Blaine said firmly showing in his eyes but he had said quietly.

-Blaine I did my homework, parents in law but not together, both have a right to be with the child, 'said Finn intelligently.

'I said Santana, right? Blaine said question.

-The truth if Finn said directly.

-Okay, but you'll go after Finn nodded at his coffee to avoid seeing Blaine by shame.

When both finished their coffee came to Blaine's house and into the nanny came.

Courtney-I'm sorry, I was late awkwardly smiling at Blaine said.

'Never mind, Mr. Anderson gave the boy about 17 years out of the house.

-Wow, you live here? 'Said Finn coming to Blaine's house and looking everywhere, have a double sofa stuffing, pizza oven, a giant TV, a kitchen with the dining room window ...-Finn said other more minor things.

Finn, Blaine said pulling concentrate Finn from his trance.

'Sorry,' said by standing by his side.

-Daddy, are you here? 'Said the voice of a small child apparently.

-If I am, I want to see someone conoscas Finn was a little nervous.

-Who's the daddy? 'Said a boy much like Finn, quite similar.

-You ... you're ... Finn said not being able to finish the sentence with tears of joy in his eyes. Finn reached down to hug the child.

-He's your dad said Christopher was watching Blaine hugged by Finn.

-Christopher 'said Blaine-Finn is looking at the name of my father.

-Kurt told me about your dad one day Blaine said looking at the floor.

-Your .. you're my dad, 'said the boy Finn accounting for the hug.

-If small, do not know how and wanted to meet Finn said looking at Christopher.

-I also always wanted to meet you, come let's play the boy said getting up and taking Finn's hand upstairs.

'Wait,' said Christopher Blaine holding the child.

-If Daddy? Cristopher said turning with a smile. Blaine was about to stop him, but he saw a smile in which I had never seen.

-Do not run so fast, he smiled. Finn entered the child's room and was surprised by the amount of Toys he had.

-Wow, your daddy if you purchase toys Finn said sitting down next to him. The child brought some toys and started playing with Finn few minutes.

'Wait while I get the dinosaur said the boy out of the room and then entered Blaine sitting next to Finn.

-I never saw him so happy Blaine said with a small smile was good I think if you knew Finn gave him a sideways smile.

-You think?, Always thought it would be a good father, 'said Finn seeing a picture of the child that said FAMILY.

Finn-But remember this, do not stay here, Finn quickly erased his smile.

-Daddy you also going to play, 'said the child entered the room with a toy dinosaur.

-Oh no I'm going to take a shower, 'said Blaine out of the room.

Finn followed juagndo with the child for a while longer, until Blaine came with different clothes.

Finn think it's time to let you go, 'said Blaine with his arms crossed, ragando utside Finn to once and for all and never see him again.

-Why daddy, papa can not stay a little longer, 'said the child getting sad eyes.

-No Cristopher, Finn should go home and sleep there, 'said Blaine avoiding seeing the sad eyes of his son.

'You can not stay?-Blaine finally saw those sad eyes that always sedia to them-For-favoooooooooooooooooooooor Eventually sediera Christopher Finn achievement.

-Okay, but sleeping on the sofa surrendering Blaine said.

Do not worry I am an expert in sleep sofas Finn said looking at Blaine.

-Wait Daddy, do not understand, Dad will sleep with me in my bed, Blaine was about to protest but again were those eyes that made him full seder.

-According okay but you'll go tomorrow morning Finn-Finn nodded and then Blaine went to his room.

-Yeahhhh, I'll sleep with you, 'said Pope going to bed hears Finn followed read me a story,' said Finn giving a small book that was in the child's bedside.

'Sure,' Finn said looking at the book-Alice in Wonderland, there was a time a girl named Alice ... Finn read the story no more than half and Christopher fell asleep. Finn looked at him and smiled, put the book on the table and fell asleep.

Note:

In the next chapter began to win back Finn Blaine. 


	2. regaining Blaine

The next day he woke up lazily and Blaine got up from the bed, went to the bathroom and then change clothes. Blaine step by Christopher's room and remembered who had stayed the night with her son. Blaine slowly opened the door quietly and looked at the man who hugged the small, Blaine was surprised by the similarity that both had.

Finn looks very cute asleep Blaine said in her mind and then shook his head for thinking that. He could not think that Finn Finn after what he did in the past.

Blaine left the room and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

-Surely Finn and Christopher will be hungry when they wake Blaine said in his head and turned to shake her by thinking back to Finn. A few minutes passed and Blaine was still making breakfast when he felt two strong arms around her waist.

-Smells good, 'said Finn near Blaine's ear.

-Finn ... your-sueltame Blaine said blushing a little bit nervous.

-That ... you get nervous? 'Said Finn but his body closer to Blaine.

- What? no joke-grip apartendose Blaine said Finn-Where is Christopher?-Blaine asked around trying to hide his embarrassment.

-Keep asleep this time Finn said taking his front waist.

Finn, never told you about personal space Blaine said placing his hands on Finn's chest to keep him but failed to feel the size. Blaine just settled into Finn's chest feeling better comfort than double almuadas feather filling. Blaine to notice what I was doing away quickly-I-I-Cristopher then came into the kitchen.

'Good morning,' said the smiling child both parents.

-Good morning son Blaine said nervously.

'Good morning,' said Finn champion carrying a child and taking off the kitchen.

Blaine took a deep breath a few seconds, trying to process everything that had happened, had put her head on Finn's chest and felt very comfortable there. Blaine awoke from his trance when he remembered he was cooking.

-Breakfast is ready Blaine said the two boys as they played, Finn on all fours and Christopher sitting on a cowboy hat. The image seemed adorable to Blaine and then turned to shake his head when both rose. Blaine served breakfast for her son and then the Finn-Do not get used much of this Finn-Blaine said putting a plate of food in front of Finn. Blaine sat at the table and the three boys began to eat in silence, sometimes naughty Finn leg running down Blaine Blaine and Finn just kicked. After three eat, Finn and Christopher were seeing Cristopher favorite series, power rangers, while Blaine labava the dishes in the kitchen.

-This program is very fake-Finn said while watching the TV. Blaine looked out the kitchen window-Not as deceiving as programs for children with false-Finn said looking at the baby that looked something deceocionado. Blaine when he realized that stormed out of the kitchen. Blaine took a Finn ear and taking it to the kitchen pulled auh auh auh-Finn said during the road-why did you do that? 'Said when Blaine let go.  
-FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, how dare you ruin MY BABY CHILDREN Blaine said angrily.

-I just said they looked fake Finn said a little terrified.

Finn is just a kid and kids are supposed to Tinen imagination and ... are you laughing?-Wonder realizing Blaine as Finn laughed.

-We look like a married couple, Blaine blushed a little.

Finn, I think it's time to let you go Blaine said trying to hide his face red with Finn.

-Let me stay a little longer hugging Finn said Blaine.

-Finn ... please Blaine said trying to pull away, but instead of putting it away Finn hug your head back into Finn's chest. Finn began stroking her hair full of gel Blaine. Blaine felt so comfortable in Finn's chest, but was separated from him when she heard the doorbell.

-I will, 'said Finn out of the kitchen to the door.

Finn, wait, back-Blaine said trying to stop him but was in vain.

Finn habrio the door and was surprised to see who it was.

-Santana? ... Santana Lopez? Finn said smiling.

-Frankenteen Santana said embracing him few years without seeing Santana said hugging him.

-If good times-

-What are you doing here? You came to impregnate Blaine again? Santana said entering the house making Blaine heard what he said.

-You are still the same direct Santana Finn said sorry for what he said his old friend.

-Aunt Tana-hugging Cristopher said Santana.

'Hello,' said santaa small-loading it now looks with your dad while I talk to your daddy gave it to Finn said and both went upstairs.

'Well, are you pregnant again? Santana said sitting on the couch next to him and Blaine.

-Santana, why you said to Finn? I could have had a quiet life without Blaine said to demand of her friend.

Oh come on, I did two years ago, also told him because I knew you would come by Santana said seriously as He perfectly frankenteen-Blaine was defeated by what Santana said. Blaine began to remember what a good boy is Finn, he knew that what he did was not aproposito Finn. Blaine recalled that night when I had sex with Finn, he was filled with love and understanding. Suddenly the tears started running down the cheeks of Blaine still love him right?-Blaine said nothing just nodded and wiped the tears.

- What should I do Santana? I'm confused, as tears welled again.

-First, stop mourn Santana said giving him a handkerchief Second, if we accept with love Blaine, Frakenteen is a good boy, Santana said smiling, Blaine just thought what Santana said 'Well, now why I came,' said Santana entering the kitchen and taking the sugar of Blaine.

-I then become that of Blaine said smiling at Santana abuse and she also smiled. When Finn Santana went under.

-Why are you crying? 'Said Finn noticing Blaine crystalline eyes.

-No, not for nothing, 'said Blaine wiping her tears.

-We know that something happens hugging Finn said Blaine.

-Finn-Blaine ... I ... just replied to embrace. Finn began to stroke the head of Blaine-Thanks I needed freeing Blaine said Hug.

'I'm glad I helped Blaine smiled a little-Well I'll go, if you need anything just call me Finn said leave of Blaine.

-Okay, thank Finn-Finn said, looking as he left the room. Blaine stared mesmerized the door after Finn went. After cleaning her tears once again up to the room of your child shelter and then went to his room and fell asleep after mourn for several minutes. 


	3. Blaine's new boyfriend

The morning waking up to a boy who had cried most of the night. Blaine opened his eyes slowly lamenting that his side was not Finn's face or body. Finn loved both but pride always got in the way.

Blaine looked at his phone and saw I had a message.

-A film you and me tonight?-Blaie smiled a little to see the message and says' All right, go through the 7-Blaine got up from the bed to the bathroom and then went on to make breakfast.

The day passed quickly for Blaine, to arrange at home, cooking and playing with Christopher, also taught him to read and write.

7:00 PM was made and Blaine ran to take a shower and clothing outlet.

-Christopher, baby I will leave Blaine said sitting down beside him on the bed of the small.

- Are you going out with Brad, 'said the child innocently.

-Yes, and that's why you stay with Santana-

- I can not stay with Dad? 'Said little beg him

I do not know Christopher, Finn ...-Blaine could not complete the sentence as those cute puppy eyes always did seder-Okay let me quickly llamarlo.-The little hug her daddy.

Blaine went to the room and dialed Finn that after ringing 3 times answered.

-Blaine?-Finn answered the phone obviously for caller ID.

Finn, call you to ask you to come to care for Christopher, unless you are busy,

-No, I'm going to hang you, 'said Finn.

I hope Blaine Finn about 30 minutes and then opened the door when Finn came

-Do not wait to call me Finn said entering the house.

Well I wanted to stay with Santana, but I wanted to play with you-

-You look cute Finn said smiling and moving closer to Blaine.

Finn and do not start again retreating Blaine said.

'I'm not doing anything,' said cutting the space between them.

Hey look at the time-it's getting late, 'said Finn and Blaine escaping upstairs. Suddenly low Cristopher.

-Hello Pope said the child joyfully.

-Hey champ, how about it?-Loaded Finn asked his son.

'Very well,' said Captain Hudson remembering when juicing child soldiers with Finn.

'Hey I want to ask something Finn said sitting on the couch with the child on your lap-Do you know where or who's going to be your daddy? -

-Yes, going out with her boyfriend Brad said the child innocently and Finn was stunned.

-Wait, did you say?-Finn asked somewhat altered

I said that going out with her boyfriend Brad said little knowing that those words were like poles driven into the heart of his father.

Oh ... I see Finn said with a dejected tone-Hey, wait for me while I go to the bathroom?-The boy nodded getting off Finn's legs and go to a room downstairs to find their toys, while Finn up the stairs, but not to the bathroom but Blaine's room.

-So new boyfriend? Finn said looking at Blaine who turned to him.

Finn told me ... Cristopher not tell anyone, 'said Blaine trying to hide behind.

-What I missed the birth of my son and watch him grow not enough punishment? 'Said Finn annoying but keeping calm And more pain now to have a new boyfriend-

Finn but you wanted to do, what to me to stay seated while you wait years was no where? Blaine said raising his voice a little and with a few tears to fall. Finn knew that Blaine was right, sit waiting was not a good solution. At that moment the bell rang, it was my Blaine cited low to go open the door, while Finn was no processing.  
On the other side of the door was a boy a little high with brown hair, brown eyes and brown skin.

-Hey, you ready to go?-Blaine asked Brad.

'Sure,' said a bit down to kiss Blaine, Finn was then down the stairs and saw the scene that made him want to go and hit that guy.

-See you later Finn-Blaine said seriously to Finn, but Finn said nothing watching Blaine closed the door.

Then when the door closed Finn's tears began to flow while began to sob loudly.

-Dad, why are you crying? Asked the boy worried about his father.

-Not for nothing champion Finn said wiping tears' Come, let's play with your dinosaurs jungle Finn said hiding his pain with a smile.

All right, said the boy with a smile. At that moment the door rang and Finn went to see who it was.

-Oh, santana Finn said glumly.

-Wow, big foot, so finishing never saw Santana said entering the house and greeting the child.

-Does it show much? Finn said looking at the floor, not Blaine came out or something-

-Christopher, why do not you go get 30 more toys to play all three, okay?-The boy nodded and went to get more.

-Santana, I'm sure you can not count to 30 -

-I know, I just wanted to leave Santana said sentadose on the couch and patting his side to end sit-Finn, is because these so-Santana said, taking a hand of Finn-Did you enterarias of Brad Santana said noting how Gags gave that name to Finn.

-I debastado Santana said with tears Finn large-Not to do-

Finn, you should do is not give up and kick your ass for that silly encouraging Santana said Finn know if it makes you feel good, that idiot face-I do not like

-I think if it makes me feel better, Finn said smiling slightly.

Finn, you're much better than that moron guy, and I'm sure Blaine likes you more than that fool-

'Thank you,' said Finn Santana with new spirits-No I would do without you.

-Trust me if you and I were Blaine would not be alive Santana said beginning to laugh with Finn.

-You think I should take a serenade Finn said thinking that perhaps they would be a good idea.

-No way, that's just Blaine srviria to electrocute you while you sleep Santana said laughing a little to further encourage Finn. 


	4. Regards

After an hour of playing with Christopher and Finn, Santana decided it was time to go. 30 minutes after the child gave a little sleepy so Finn led to his room, read him a story and the small fall asleep. Finn heard the door open and assumed it was Blaine.

Blaine by his side look to Finn in the child's room but kept going to his room.

Finn was about to leave, so I just tell him that Blaine would leave and that the child was asleep. But when Finn entered Blaine's room, found him sobbing a little.

- Why are you crying?-Wonder Finn trying to find out.

-Finn ... do you think this is easy for me, 'said Finn watching Blaine with crystal eyes with tears do you think that was just what I did? -

-Blaine, I always try to repress that memory-Finn said to remember what happened, So please do not remind me okay? -

-No, Finn why I did is unforgivable, nor will it ever-remembering what ocuriido Blaine said four years ago.

FLASHBACK

Blaine was on the failed wedding of Mr. Shue. He and Kurt were in the hotel room after having had sex.

-Kurt, we've taken this too far, do not like to have a friends with benefits relationship Blaine said Kurt approaching and putting his coat, looking in the mirror.

-Blaine, this is just ... definitely said Kurt away from Blaine.

- What do you mean it's over? 'Said Blaine confusing.

-Blaine ... I met someone else ... and I feel something deep for ... this was just a way to say goodbye to the love that was between me and Kurt said stopping beside the door.

Kurt-B-but ... I still say you love Blaine said as they left a few tears.

I'm sorry Blaine, but better well-said Kurt finally leaving the room and leaving Blaine in there alone and devastated. Depressed Blaine crawled under the bed sheets to mourn there all night or at least until you fall asleep.

In another hotel room, Finn had slept with Rachel.

Finn was asleep, while Rachel was about to leave. Rachel before going left to Finn a kiss on the cheek, which caused that Finn awoke.

-Hey, where are you going? Finn said smiling.

-Finn this is difficult, but we can not continue with this, 'said Rachel Finn standing in front of erasing the smile.

- What do you mean? 'Said Finn sitting up in bed.

-I say it, a relationship is not what I'm looking at this moment, 'said Rachel sitting beside her in bed first want to concentrate on my career as a star-Finn said nothing, just stared into nothingness.

-I think I understand Rachel said glumly.

-Let's look on the bright side, everyone wins she said trying to cheer him up.

- Do not understand? -

Well really, Kurt will end forever-Finn Blaine nodded and noticed-and always have feelings for Blaine-Finn to Rachel looked surprised, nobody knew his secret, not even Kurt.

- How did you know? -

Finn-Let there be a genius, every time Blaine sings and I noticed how you look at it with that stupid face when he dances and love and seen as your eyes see every movement of his body, 'said Rachel discovering all the secrets of Finn-And do you think that the bad treatment you because I'm jealous of your talent is what someone believes? We all know that Finn was a pretext, were trying to Blaine bad because that was how he demostrabas your love and when you looked at him with Kurt hugging or holding hands, wish they looked like Kurt was less sensitive to knock-

'Well, you found me admiring Finn said Rachel deductions-but it is clear he was jealous even though I love Kurt as a brother-

'That I have no doubt-

'And another thing, how to conquer Blaine Hare,' said Finn worried.

Well, it turns out that one day when I was talking to Kurt, Blaine had told me that you are very attractive, when Rachel told Finn was glad that some apparently could have opportunities with Blaine-I wish you the best of lots Finn kissing Rachel said for the last time.

-Thank you ... for everything, 'said Finn when Rachel left the room.

The next day Will Schuester, was depressed about his failed marriage, so Finn (here not kissed Emma) had to take back the club mandate.

That day Finn was very concerned because Blaine had seen at school but I miss glee practice. That same night Finn was Blaine's house.

Finn knocked on the door but no one opened twice, when he plays the third one opened the door apparently open.

Finn entered the house without notice looking at Blaine.

Finn was upstairs in the room and Blaine found someone crying between the sheets and the room was dark.

-Blaine, are you?-The pardons he was under the covers face slowly discovered her hazel eyes were glazed with tears and her hair was tousled without gel-Blaine happened to you, why do these well?-Le Finn asked very concerned about the guy sitting next to him in bed.

'It was ... Kurt-Blaine said sitting on the bed to seek consolation in Finn.

- What made you Kurt? 'Said Finn pretending not to know anything, since it was obvious that he knew what happened.

Finn, I'm an idiot, if he had not cheated on Kurt, I still continue with Kurt finally finished with our love Blaine said taking more tears.

-No, you're an idiot not say that Finn said wiping her tears and somehow Blaine seemed very nice.

-If Finn, if I am, I even slept with a boy who will never again see-

Blaine, you need to let off steam is singing.

-I can not even sing, everything reminds me of Kurt, nothing and nobody can make me feel better now even Finn-Blaine said tears falling from her eyes.

-Blaine, I know someone who can help you beat Kurt-Finn said carefully placing his hands on either side of Blaine's face wiping her tears.

- Who Finn 'said Blaine desperately to get away from all this pain.

-I-Finn said tender and gently kissing Blaine's lips. Blaine was a little surprised to feel Finn's lips but after a while she closed her eyes and put her hands on Finn's neck to deepen the kiss. Finn was separated inches from Blaine gasping failing his eyes off Blaine red lips that tasted wonderful as always thought it would be.

Blaine looked at Finn's eyes and had never seen them that way that was staring now. His eyes were as cute as a sea of chocolate.

This time it was Blaine who kissed Finn, was a deep kiss where Finn's tongue met the struggling Blaine. Blaine Finn off his shirt to reveal her torso, which Blaine ran his hand up and down while still kissing Finn.

Finn off the bowtie Blaine, followed by his shirt revealing his torso small compared to yours. Finn kissed him slowly stroking again surprised at how soft it was Blaine's torso.

Blaine slowly, not breaking the kiss, he lay in bed with Finn taking.

Finn started kissing Blaine's neck as Blaine moaned in pleasure. Finn bit, licked and kissed Blaine's neck degustándose with the sweet taste of their skin. Finn under the collarbone Blaine kissing and biting lightly. Finn kisses filled the small chest of Blaine, including gently licking her nipples licked very slowly to leave a very erect and change each other. When both were fully erect, the bit slightly Finn making Blaine moan his name. Finn wasted no time Blaine kissed his waist as he lowered his pants.

Blaine felt I was in paradise, never felt like this with Kurt or other cheap whore he met on facebook.

Author: If you are wondering if I hate Eli C. : (

Finn completely under pants leaving Blaine Blaine are only red boxers.

-You look beautiful Finn said smiling tenderly. Blaine just smiled a little embarrassed. Finn rose to his face and lifted Blaine's chin, putting on his lips a little kiss.

Finn returned to where it was before and ended up going down the boxer Blaine revealing his erection. Finn took Blaine's erection in his hands and began to masturbate slowly.

Blaine began to moan a little louder than before.

Finn said ... I ... can not speak for Blaine groans.

What do you want? Finn said with an amused smile knowing obviously wants Blaine.

-I want your mouth Blaine said desperately.

- Where do you want my mouth? Finn said smiling playfully masturbate leaving Blaine.

Finn-God ... I want your mouth on my cock, Blaine said, almost shouting.

Finn smiled again and then put his painful erection of Blaine in his mouth. Blaine moaned loudly when Finn felt his mouth on his hard cock, his hands were placed on the head of Finn stroking his hair.

Finn tasted with the taste of Blaine's throbbing erection in his mouth.

Blaine was delirious with pleasure feeling like Finn's tongue licked his huge erection and feeling Finn's lips slid down that part of the now so sensitive

-Finn ... going ... to ... end Blaine said, almost shouting and speaking broken by the groans.

-Do it in my mouth, 'said Finn pulling Blaine erection for a few seconds is his mouth and put it again.

Blaine shouted-FIIIIIINN expelling seed in Finn's mouth and swallowed it all.

The taste was sweet and salty just like Finn ever imagine. Finn is clean the remains of the essence of Blaine and then kissed him gently. Blaine could taste his own essence in the mouth of Finn.

-Wait a minute, Finn said getting out of bed to remove his pants with his black boxers 'Much better,' said Finn to free his erection much it hurt.

Blaine was surprised to see the size of Finn's big cock.

-Finn ... is ... very ... Blaine said without being able to finish the sentence.

- Large?-Finn laughed a little to see how Blaine nodded without miss-Finn's cock is all for you, 'said Finn back to bed gently kissing Blaine, Finn's tongue was intruding into the mouth of Blaine to play with his tongue-Relax Blaine-Finn said breaking the kiss and kiss Blaine again.

Finn suddenly put the head of his cock at the entrance to Blaine. Blaine broke the kiss and cry a little.

Relax Blaine-Finn said Blaine finished entering. Finn stand still a while to get used to Blaine feeling.

-Finn-Blaine said feebly said can continue after a few minutes to get used to the pain.

Finn began to move slowly to avoid damage to Blaine, the pain was slowly replaced by pleasure making Blaine wanting more.

-Finn ... more ... faster-talking choppy Blaine said.

- Are you sure? do not want to hurt Finn said running a finger across the cheek of Blaine.

'I'm sure Finn faster Blaine said almost screaming dying of pleasure.

Finn did not think celerar more and started the onslaught. They both felt so loved so well, one inside the other, both were protected by the other.

Blaine started moaning heavily, die from the pleasure he gave Finn even cared about using protection. Blaine pulled Finn's face and started kissing her lips, stroking the back of Finn.

Finn Blaine began to masturbate while kissing him gently.

-Finn ... going ... to ... cum ... AAAHHHHHHHH! Shouted Blaine's stomach up taking both.

BLAAAAAAAINE-scream-filled entry Finn Blaine with his seed.

Finn callus rendered in Blaine's body.

Blaine was trying to catch his breath slowly, stroking the back of Finn. Blaine felt so loved by Finn, who until Kurt felt that perhaps they were not the right person for him, but Finn.

When Finn recovered from inside Blaine came and lay down beside her. Blaine put his head on Finn's chest, as she hugged him and Finn returned the hug.

-I love you Blaine-Finn said smiling.

-I ... I love you too Finn-Blaine said falling asleep on Finn's chest.

END FLASHBACK

You do not know how good I felt at that moment Finn-Blaine said, wiping tears Then I felt loved again-Finn was looking down. Blaine could not look at the shame.

-But worse was after Finn-

FLASHBACK

Finn awoke naked with Blaine in his chest, remembering what he had done a few hours ago with Blaine.

Finn took his phone on the nightstand and looked Blaine who was 4 AM. Finn looked at Blaine and he thought the prettiest of the universe. Finn kissed Blaine's lips gently pouring a small tear. Finn Blaine put his head on a pillow, being careful not to wake him. Finn was up and dressed, took a paper and pencil that were on the bedside table and began to write a note. Finn left the note on the bedside table and went outside of Blaine, but not before a kiss on her forehead.

Hours after Blaine woke up naked, with a little headache and disoriented. Blaine suddenly began to remember everything that happened last night and wondered where was Finn, talves was in the bathroom or elsewhere. Finn wanted to surprise Blaine with a special breakfast for helping him overcome by Kurt. But Blaine looked at the note that Finn had left and began to read.

FOR BLAINE:

Blaine, I fall in love with you since you first came to my house with Kurt. And do you know how memory of jealousy when I heard you were boyfriend Kurt. When you walked into new directions my heart almost exploded with love for you, and you misbehave I was not out of jealousy, was the way to show my love, sorry about that. And do not know how I had wanted to kiss you when I saw you dressed as cheerleader uniform man-Blaine laughed a little at that, and last night, OH was the best night of my life, I would like to stay with you forever, but today enters college, please wait for me Blaine.

I LOVE YOU.

FINN.

Blaine let go some tears, felt used but then remembered the last part was said so wait for me enough to mourn.

That morning, Blaine did not want breakfast and had many Gags.

Blaine lay down on the couch trying to recover, as there was nothing good to watch on television, decided to read a magazine on health and saw some interesting topic about men who get pregnant, the subject said that 5 of 20 men to have relationships with other men could get pregnant.

Blaine was surprised to see this and then going to the bathroom to vomit went to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test.

Blaine nervously took the test in the bathroom, and the response was positive.

Blaine began to mourn quietly in the bathroom. Could not be true, just ruin his life. Blaine did not say anything to her parents and luckily only had two months of school.

During those months I could not contact Blaine Finn and the only ones who knew were Sam, Brittany and Tina, who supported him at all times, luckily her belly did not grow much, which made him look fat.

After graduation Blaine just wanted to go to New York and not have to live hiding.

Blaine managed to communicate with Santana who had gotten an apartment. Blaine NYADA shipping your order to and was accepted easily by his talent. When he goes to New York to live with Santana started that would also NYADA.

NYADA was like high school, so Blaine's belly grew and everyone called him a whore, or things that have to do with prostitutes, luckily not everyone has a friend like apollo Santana with Rachel and Kurt up. Blaine's belly would not let affect him in the dance.

On July 4, Independence Day in the United States, Blaine gave birth to a beautiful child lot like Finn and Kurt after he told the story of Finn's father decided to put his name in his memory, but not H Christopher, ignoring the drug.

After four years of NYADA Blaine graduated with Santana. Both began work on Broadway musicals with Rachel and Kurt also paying them very well, so they decided to leave that apartment and buy a bigger house for each and why not be a neighbor?

END FLASHBACK

'My life was hell Finn said Blaine ending even remember crying fat tears. Finn was crying and was embarrassed Blaine could not see the face and you know that's the worst Finn? I still love you even Blaine said as she cried hugging Finn as ever. Finn hugged him back sadly is difficult to forget more clinging Blaine said Finn.

-Do not know how sorry Finn said between sobs I'd better fence to Ohio, when Finn said that Blaine turned away from him.

-Finn-Blaine ... but ... do not know what to say, did not want Finn and let him out again.

'Not if I made life miserable for the person I love do not deserve to be with Finn said about to leave the room for a few more days I'll be here, but I'll go this time Blaine-Finn left the house leaving Blaine very hurt.


	5. reconciliation

It took two weeks and three days since Finn told Blaine he would go to Ohio. Blaine was sad during those days. Santana was always supporting and comforting. Blaine was sending texts and calls to Finn, but nothing since Finn serbia not answered.

Blaine had realized that it was a total fool and an idiot with Finn. If only I had not remembered it four years ago, maybe Finn would be there with cuddling. Then Blaine received a text, was glad because I thought Finn was, but it was Brad.

Brad: Do you want to go today?

Blaine: my light passes at 3?-Blaine the truth would not come out with Brad, but Finn needed to be removed from the head and that left Christopher with Santana and went out with Brad.

That day Finn had bought his way ticket to Ohio. At night Finn went to say goodbye to the house of Santana.

Finn, what are you doing here at this hour, it's 8 PM, 'said Santana saw him at that time-If you missed Blaine lives next-

-No, I did not come by Blaine came to say goodbye ... Finn said looking at the girl, I'm going to Ohio, and never again Santana, and he and caused much damage to Blaine

Finn, I can not believe you are so stupid Santana said loudly to call the attention of Finn-Do not you see? Blaine is lost for you, these days you did not come, it happened all day crying and saying he was an idiot

-But ... And all, of Brad? -

Blaine only this is because he wants to get you out of your head, but you're not in your head, in your heart you're saying this-Santana, Finn let his habit of staring into space and leave the mouth open-Si no longer want to fight for the good, 'said Finn hugging and returned the hug-you do well in Lima Santana said closing the door.

Finn was determined to leave. But I look across Santana's house and thought that dwarf that always made him feel special, and that little he remembered his father.

Finn not take it anymore and went to the house of Blaine. Finn knocked on the door and then opened the door Cristopher

-Hello-I greet Pope hugging the child.

-Hello champion Finn said taking him in his arms, entering the house and sitting on the sofa hey, I brought you a present, Finn said handing him a red power ranger.

-Wow, thanks pope said the boy very excited-but why give it to me, 'said the child looking confused Finn.

-It's just ... never gave you a gift on your birthday Finn said stroking the hair of small-and I want you to know that I love you-

-I love you papa-avoiding Finn hug the little shed some tears-Hey, read me a story, 'said the child standing.

'All right, both got into the same room. After Finn read two pages, Cristopher fell asleep. Finn looked at him fondly and then kissed her forehead.

Finn left the room, intending to leave, but back when he saw Blaine's room. I was so in love with this guy who could not get it out of your head. Finn slowly opened the door and saw Blaine with dark glasses.

-Oh ... Blaine-Finn said the boy drawing attention.

-Finn ... I ... I thought you were gone, Blaine said nervously.

-Hey, I regret not having answered your calls and messages Finn said a little embarrassed by that.

'Do not worry about that, after Blaine said it was an uncomfortable silence-Well ... Finn-Blaine said cutting the space between them and embracing the tall boy, Finn quickly answered the hug.

-I love you Blaine-Finn said pulling away from the embrace.

-I love you Finn-Blaine said even Finn's chest.

-Hey, one more thing, 'said Finn a little confused.

-Ahmm, yeah? Blaine said Finn nervous because I knew I would ask about the glasses.

This dark-What's with dark glasses? -

-Ahmm ... I ... I operate the eyes, if that Blaine said nervously.

-Blaine, do not tell me you think happens Finn said question.

-I told Finn, the view I had surgery back Blaine said.

'Come here,' said Finn forward when Blaine ran into the bed.

-No Finn, Blaine said simply trying to push Finn, but Finn pushed him Callera making the bed and lay down on Blaine, held his arms. Finn had to resist not to kiss the lips of Blaine, liked that position but did not want to go over the line. Finn slowly took Blaine lenses and slowly remove Finn, Finn please jump out of bed suddenly seeing that Blaine had a black eye.

-Blaine ... please tell me that's makeup-very exalted Finn said.

Finn, really hurts Blaine said beginning to mourn, Finn quickly hugged Blaine 'I feel like a fool Finn, I'm an idiot

-Do not ever say that Blaine, you have a great talent, NYADA you graduated, you raised a smart kid with good manners and a single and also you were the one who stole my heart Finn said stroking his back. Blaine buried his face in the chest of Finn, while Finn stroked him and told him that everything will be fine, Blaine tell me who made you this atrocity Finn said with a tone of anger.

-I ... I knock on the door-

-Blaine-Finn said looking into his eyes.

-Okay, it was ... it was Brad Blaine said looking away.

- Brad 'said Finn almost shouting How did this happen? -

-Well ... today we went on a date ... Blaine said remembering what happened.

FLASHBACK

Blaine and Brad had an appointment. Both after that event went to the home of Brad. Both were in the living room cabinet kissing and kissing Brad on Blaine's neck, but then reminded Finn and Blaine stopped him.

-Hey, wait, Blaine told him away.

- Very fast, 'said Brad smiling.

-No, not that ... is not and been totally honest with Blaine said a little embarrassed.

- What about? -

- Do you remember the guy who was in my house Finn? -

-Yes, you said your cousin

-Well ... turns out that my cousin is not taking Blaine said air to the sentence-Finn is ... well ... he is Christopher's father finally said Blaine. Brad quickly pulled away from Blaine.

- What? but ... you said that the pope had died, 'said Brad Brad exalted.

-Yeah, I know but ... I did not want you to know, Blaine said sadly.

-God I can not believe Brad said looking at the ceiling I can not believe you're a whore, when Brad said that Blaine remembered how badly he was treated in NYADA.

-Brad-Blaine ... I ... could not find anything to say.

-So fuck you like Brad said, getting up and standing in front of him.

- What does' said Blaine scared.

- Like the boys fuck you, 'said Brad rudely Blaine sleeping on the couch, pulling and grabbing on wrists.

-Let me go ... I hurt Blaine said crying.

- Shut up! Brad shouted loudly and starting to kiss Blaine's neck roughly.

'Please, no, Blaine closed his eyes and imagined Finn when he first kissed. The Finn just wanted to come and rescue him, but Finn never appear. Then Blaine realized that he was thinking he just wanted to surrender to Finn and would not if it was still wrong with Finn. Blaine untie his hands but instead of fleeing put Brad's neck and began to kiss him.

-So fox-like when Brad said that Blaine pulled him in for another kiss, this time Blaine bit his lip so hard that Brad did bleed-'re a fucking bitch, Brad said rising from the sofa.

-Your mom is a slut pushing Blaine said Brad doing that trip over the small table and breaking Callera. Blaine was trying to escape quickly, but Brad got up and took him by the shoulders hitting the eye.

'You're a whore,' said Brad trying to close the door.

-Your grandmother is a bitch, Blaine said recalling his boxing classes and beating Brad. When I hit Blaine ran Brad's house.

END FLASHBACK

I finish telling Blaine and Finn could see the anger in the face of Finn.

Now I'm going to break your face Finn said angrily out of the room, but was stopped by Blaine.

Finn-Please, let it be said Blaine beseeching.

'I will not leave it like Blaine-Finn said even angry.

-Please-Finn Finn black eye look that Blaine few tears began to fall.

'All right, I'll leave well-Finn said yielding to the request of Blaine.

'Thank you,' said Blaine hugging Finn again Finn-Hey ... I was wondering, will you sleep with me today? Blaine said smiling a little.

- Are you kidding? and wanted to do it for 4 years-Finn said laughing and also Blaine laughed a little. Finn Road with Blaine's hand to the bed, and the bed and put his head on Blaine's chest Finn.

-I love you Finn-Blaine said closing his eyes.

-I love you too baby-kissing Finn said Blaine's forehead. They both fell into a dee


	6. The Best Quotes of Life

The morning is at present in New York. Blaine lazily awoke feeling something hard but comfortable in his head.

-This is tough, but very comfortable, I look at it and saw ariiba Finn's face asleep. Blaine remembered what had happened last night. Finn and had gone to bed together. Blaine was full of happiness, while that day did not want to get out of bed and stay in bed all day Finn's chest.

Finn woke slowly giving a yawn and then opened his eyes. Blaine came Finn's chest and lay down beside her.

'Good morning, Finn said quietly.

'Good morning, Blaine said smiling and Finn replied to the smile.

Finn looked at the time on his cell and watch it was 8:00 AM-My flight left at 7:00 AM-Finn said turning to look at Blaine Already a manipulator, a manipulator cute hugging Finn said Blaine.

- What will you do?-Blaine asked with a smile.

-Easy-Finn took the ticket and tore it into small pieces. Finn with an amused smile turned to Blaine, but was erased when he remembered the black eye of Blaine, Finn stroked Blaine's eye-that-be like taking

-That you're a doctor or teacher-both let out a laugh. Blaine gave Finn a new toothbrush to brush your teeth. Finn after brush his teeth went into the kitchen and was cooking something like a purple mass-Do I have to eat that? 'Said Blaine worried.

-If you want dearrea if Blaine felt his hair stood on end. Blaine to look no more that filth sat watching television when Christopher got up 'Come here,' said Finn sentadose beside her with that filth.

Finn, that's disgusting to see Blaine said plugging her nose.

- Are you going to eat daddy?-Ask the child to see that thing. Blaine just thinking about it made him want to vomit.

-No champion, your daddy will not eat this, 'said Finn taking a bit between your fingers and spreading it through the eye of Blaine.

-It feels disgusting-

-I know, but that you get for boxer Finn said laughing. After an hour the going got tough in the eye of Blaine.

- What now?

-Only-when we remove that thing off Finn's bruise Blaine had disappeared.

Magic-you-Finn Blaine said smiling looking in the mirror.

-When you're the quarterback of the football team must learn to remove the bruises Finn said smiling and hugging him from behind-Hey ... now that you have that thing ... would you leave today conigo?-Wonder mirandolo by Finn mirror.

- Quit? Tonight? Finn is not tomorrow starts kindergarten Blaine said turning to look at Finn.

Oh come on, and waited four years now Finn said taking him by the waist-Cristopher We can leave with Santana-Finn put his chin on the top of Blaine's head.

-Okay, I combenciste Blaine said returning the hug.

The hours passed and night came quickly. Finn went to his apartment to shower and cambiairse clothes. While Blaine did the same at home.

Finn came to look at Blaine while still leaving the child with Santana.

-You look good, 'said Blaine a little flushed.

Your well-Finn said adjusting bow tie Blaine. They both got in the car to Finn.

And where do we go? -

-Even restaurant, live music and the food is fabulous-both chatted the whole way, sometimes laughing and Blaine beat Here are Finn-Finn said stopping beside the restaurant.

-Wow, looks elegant Blaine said upon entering the place.

-Reservation-Finn said to a subject.

- What is your name? 'Said the person opening a small book.

-Finn Hudson-The subject began searching wl name Finn.

-Here it is, your table is ready, follow me, Finn and Blaine looked at the faces and Blaine took Finn's hand. Both came to the table and sat down.

Finn, all this is very expensive, 'said Blaine to see the menu.

-Do not worry about it, this is the date of my life, 'said Finn Blaine looking over the menu.

'All right, Blaine said turning to look at the menu. Both ordered and then that will bring your orders began to enjoy eating as people got up and sang covers of various singers.

-Finn, the food is chewed said smiling at Blaine as Finn ate as if he had no purpose. That reminded him once lunched at the Hummel-Hudson house and Finn ate the same way, for some reason it always looked lovely.

Blaine clean a little Finn's mouth with a napkin.

'You look like my mother-

-It is so, but I'm your boyfriend and I have to take care of Finn looked at Blaine with a big smile on hearing the word boyfriend. They talked for a bit more, you know? I never liked Brad, just use it to get over you-Blaine as Finn noticed under the head disappointed but I realize it's hard to forget Blaine said taking the hand of Finn and Finn took Blaine's hand tightly .

Hey look, there is a competition of duets Finn said looking at the poster.

Finn not sure, I think we should not participate-

-Come from cuano you become so spoilers will be fun-Blaine was thinking and then came a boy and a girl.

-Hey, we could not help overhearing your conversation, 'said the girl sitting on his table.

-I want to say that do not participate if you do not want to be humiliated aroogante said the boy sitting at the table.

- Competiriamos Why not?-Finn asked confused.

-Because it's a competition between two couples' said the girl.

And we are the champions and sons of the owner of the place said the boy proudly.

Well but that does not give them the right to earn, Blaine said something annoying.

-If you want to preserve your dignity, compete better not said the boy too arrogant.

-Also, if you take a look in a giant brain, 'said the Finn-looking girl and a dwarf with a bad hairstyle that still wears bowties said the girl looking at Blaine.

The two boys began to laugh.

-God, this is bad, if there is something that Blaine hates being told dwarf Finn said in his mind.

- I called dwarf 'said Blaine annoying.

Come relax Blaine-Finn said soothingly-Bliane scary when upset Finn said in his mind.

-If dwarf relax the girl said laughing.

Finn, we will enter the competition Blaine said getting up from the table and taking Finn's hand-checking We tartando Blaine said to calm down.

-Wow, sure, 'said the fat man who ran the contest.

-If Blaine said, almost shouting.

-We Blaine calm down, people are watching us scared Finn said.

-I will not calm down until they kick the tarsier Finn-Blaine said even angry.

Tell me their names, said the fat man with the list.

Blaine-Finn and Finn said, this time for not explode Blaine.

-Both have a request for the competition for the challengers said the fat man. Blaine thought for a moment and then said:

-The public decide by applause Blaine said a little more calm.

Finn and Blaine sat at the table and lso other two boys were at another table.

-The competition begin, 'said the fat man standing on the stage, this time the winners will be chosen by the number of applause-the fat man took the list and called the two boys. They sang Bruno Locked Out Heaven of Mars.

Blaine was withstood the urge to laugh, since both were really bad.

-Earn just being children of the owner told Blaine-Finn when finished. Only half applauded because they really were bad.

- What song sing? Asked Finn to Blaine before being called.

-Give Your Heart A Break Demi Lovato Blaine said getting up when called. Blaine said the song and the track man sono.

Blaine:

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But Now That I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are, so close

Yet so far, have not I passed the test?

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest?

Finn did not expect any signal and began to sing along to Blaine

Finn and Blaine:

Do not wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared, it's wrong

Blaine:

Like you might make a mistake

Finn and Blaine:

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste

Blaine:

To waste

Finn and Blaine

So let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Give your heart a break

Blaine:

Let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Your heart a break

Blaine:

Oh yeah, yeah

Blaine stopped singing and listened as Finn sang, the truth is I always liked as Finn sang.

Finn:

On Sunday, you went home alone

Were there tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

Finn and Blaine:

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it

Blaine (Finn):

If you just take my hand

There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now)

Finn and Blaine:

Baby, try to understand

Do not wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared, it's wrong

Blaine:

Like you might make a mistake

Finn and Blaine:

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait

Finn and Blaine:

To waste

Finn and Blaine:

So let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Give your heart a break

Blaine:

Let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Your heart a break

Blaine:

There's just so much you can take

Finn:

Give your heart a break

Blaine:

Let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Your heart a break

Blaine:

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

Finn and Blaine:

And our hearts beat as one

Blaine:

But you slip out of my finger tips

Finn and Blaine:

Everytime you run

Finn:

Do not wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

Blaine:

I know you're scared, it's wrong

Finn and Rachel:

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait

Finn:

To waste

Finn and Blaine:

So let me give your heart a break

Blaine (Finn):

'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)

I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)

You try to smile away (Give your heart a break)

Some things you can not disguise

Finn and Blaine:

Do not wanna break your heart

Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break

Finn (Blaine):

Give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Finn and Blaine:

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take,

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

They finished the song and everyone in the audience applauded.

-Winners are Finn and Blaine said the fat man excited.

Blaine took a glass of water and threw it to the two guys who were sitting and idly.

Blaine and Finn Finn got in the car WHILE still laughed.

-Wow, that was fantastic Blaine-Finn said starting the car.

If water-throwing was a good idea, remembering Blaine said.

-No, I'm talking about the song, it felt good to sing with you, Finn said smiling though Blaine could not look because I was driving.

Blaine smiled a little and Finn kiss a cheek.

Das fear-when-both rienron bother Blaine and Finn tapped.

Both arrived and entered the home of Blaine.

-That was the date of my life Meor Finn, I had fun Blaine said, smiling, when silence attacked them.

Well I think it's time to go, Finn said trying to get out, but was held by the hand of Blaine.

-No, wait, Blaine said looking straight into the eyes of Finn and Finn's eyes looked at Blaine.

Finn slowly began to tilt and put his lips to Blaine. They then waited for 4 years. That kiss felt soft, sweet and loving. Finn's tongue began to lick her lips to enter Blaine, Blaine opened his mouth to Finn's tongue enter and be reunited after four years with the language of Blaine.

After 5 minutes longer lifetime they parted.

-I think ... we should go to the room Blaine said with a slight blush. Finn took Blaine's hand and led him to the room.

Upon reaching the room Finn closed the door. Finn took Blaine's shoulders and made to bend to kiss Finn again. Finn's tongue went back into Blaine's mouth, struggling with his tongue. Blaine stepped back until it fell on the bed above the Finn. Finn not to crush Blaine said his weight on his elbows and kissed Blaine's lips again. Finn retired the bowtie Blaine and started removing his shirt. Finn remembered what happened four years ago like it was yesterday. Finn began touring his hand through his small body of Blaine, while he kept kissing him. Blaine began to remove his shirt buttons Finn and then slid down her shoulders.

Blaine was surprised when he saw something he had not seen for four years. Finn's arms were stout, his chest was large and sharp, always rightly made him comfortable, and their grades and abs were also marked. Finn must have spent hours on the gin? Mnasio.

- You like it?-Finn asked with a smile. Blaine just nodded. Finn took Blaine's hand and placed it on his chest. Blaine began to recorer Finn's body with his hand, while Finn leaned to kiss him again.

Finn low to Blaine's neck and began to kiss, lick and bite slightly. This made loosen Blaine groans filled with pleasure. Finn on the small chest kissing Blaine was always so gentle, Finn started biting Blaine pink nipples, making Blaine loaded release more moans of pleasure. Finn kiss Blaine estamago down to where her waist.

Finn button the pants off of Blaine and low closing. Finn slowly under Blaine's pants leaving him with black boxers. Finn recalled something and started laughing.

-You look adorable, smiling and Finn said as he had thought Blaine blushed again. Both were living a deja vu. Finn climbed Blaine's chin and kissed her lips tenderly. Finn down again and Blaine's boxers off revealing his painful erection.

Finn took his fist in Blaine's erection and began to masturbate slowly.

Finn-Oh god, it feels like four years ago, 'said Blaine dying of pleasure by the action of Finn.

And like 4 years ago and know what's coming Finn said laughing.

Finn-Please do not make me beg Blaine said remembering the next step.

-You do Finn said licking the head of Blaine's cock and then blow a bit.

Finn-Oh god, I want your mouth on my cock, Blaine said, almost shouting. Finn amused by what happened, Blaine stuck his cock in her mouth. Blaine almost screams of pleasure, while his hands caressed the head of Finn.

-Oh yeah, god Finn, do not know how I did this, 'said Blaine moaned.

-I wanted since I first saw you, believe me it feels Finn said Blaine getting the cock from her mouth, but then put it back.

Metio Finn Finn's cock all doing deep throat and began cupping her cheeks. Ests Blaine? Aba feeling delirious pleasure as Finn's tongue to circle the head of his cock.

-Finn ... I ... I ... to ... run, 'said Blaine can not speak for the moans-Aaaaaahhh FIIIIIIIINN Blaine shouted to leak into Finn's mouth while I swallowed everything.

-Your taste has not changed, as good as ever, 'said Finn removing some remains of his mouth. Finn got out of bed and down his pants along with his boxers showing their super big cock.

Blaine still could not believe that there was something that big. And not imagine how he had come there before.

Finn smiled climbed back into bed and started kissing Blaine.

- Are you ready? 'Said Finn while giving little kisses to Blaine's lips.

-For the past four years, Blaine said smiling.

This time I will be responsible Finn said taking his pants and pulling out of there a condom. When Finn told put-Relax-Blaine Blaine nodded and began to kiss Finn again. Finn aligned his cock with the entrance of Blaine and realizing that it was very uncomfortable I tie his feet to waist Finn. Finn slowly put the head of his cock at the entrance of Blaine, Blaine grabbing hold him while moaning softly.

Finn continued to put his cock resting on some oprtunidades to prevent damage to Blaine. Finn finally metio all his cock at the entrance to Blaine and stayed there enjoying how he felt tight or the Aredes Blaine.

Finn, Blaine said fuck me and almost pleading. Finn smiled and with his insights coemenzo slow to get used to Blaine.

-Finn ... more ... more ... fast-Blaine said almost begging. Finn pushed his hips faster starting to breathe heavily. Finn felt great pressed by the inner walls of Blaine.

-It feels so good your tight ass Finn said looking at Blaine's eyes, breathing both fast and sweaty.

-It feels ... well ... your cock ... big ... in ... my Blaine said with difficulty by Finn ocacionaba moans. Finn started kissing Blaine's lips once again, sticking his tongue to play with the Blaine, while Blaine stroked his strong back. Finn took Blaine's cock and began to masturbate quickly and without breaking insights Finn ... I'm going to run she managed Blaine and in seconds more he came in the torsos of both Finn and filled the condo with his semmilla.

Finn Blaine went inside and fell on his chest trying to catch his breath, while Blaine was trying to do the same. When Finn was able to catch his breath he lay down next to Blaine stroking his face.

Finn said that was ... Blaine can not finish the sentence.

- Amazing, fantastic, incredible, 'said Finn cuddling.

'Exactly,' Blaine said putting her head on his chest I love you Finn-Finn-Blaine said closing his eyes.

-I love you too baby Finn also said closing his eyes, falling into a deep sleep either.


	7. Retrieving Lost Time

The next morning Blaine awoke with the same feeling of something hard in his head. Blaine lifted his face and looked at Finn again, then remembered the date last night and what happened after the appointment.

Blaine was happy. Hbaia slept two nights next to Finn.

Blaine began to rub her hand on his chest Finn, feeling every one of the muscles of the. From now Finn was going to be her man, and if he was to be had to take care of a lot.

Finn comnzo to wake up slowly and wake up, the first thing he saw was the angelic face Blaine. Blaine lay beside her to talk to Finn.

-Good morning, 'said Blaine as Finn finished waking.

-Good morning, 'said Finn smiling at her while yawning tenderly.

Finn ... last night ... Blaine said with some embarrassment.

'It was fantastic-I say Finn smiling at her with his love.

-Of course, if Blaine said kissing the front of Finn.

-Hey ... this as we leave, 'said Finn confusing Blaine.

I do not understand Finn-

'So, friends, boyfriends, friends with benefits, etc.-said Finn little nervous.

Finn, I do not want to be friends with benefits, and I have a very bad experience that Blaine said remembering when had that been with Kurt-And as I said last night at the meeting, you're my boyfriend and I have to take care-

- Really? Said Finn grinning from ear to ear.

-If Finn, I want a second opportunities, but please do not ruin Blaine said with a smile.

-Of course not, when Finn finished his prayer Blaine turned his back to see the time on your phone and Finn hugged him from behind.

-It's 7:00 AM-Blaine said looking at his phone.

-Hell, it's very early, he said, kissing Blaine's shoulders.

Finn, Crsitopher should be in the garden of children in an hour, today is the first day, 'said Blaine reminder.

'It's true, is first day? -

-The second level Blaine said getting up and Finn sat on the bed I'll take a shower, Finn looked smiling ass Blaine while going to balo of the room.

Blaine ensendio the shower and dropped water on his head, remembering everything happened in his life, and now Finn who had come to cheer. Blaine still immersed in their oensamientos, felt when two arms strong hugged him from behind.

- Do you want company?-Whisper Finn near orja Blaine.

-Only if it's yours, Blaine said turning is to kiss Finn. The language of Finn was in and out of the mouth of Blaine, as both caressed her body. Finn quickly broke the kiss and took the soap and began to wipe the back of Blaine slowly. Finn began to rub the cute little Blaine's chest, and on one occasion took with both hands face Baline to kiss him again. Finn lather legs Blaine, as he kept kissing him. Finn began to reporrer with his hands the body of Blaine yudar water to remove the soap from your body.

Blaine off the soap Finn and turned to Blaine might soaping her strong back. Blaine was reveling while soaping the back of Finn. Blaine continued with grades arms of Finn, his great chest and abs. Blaien began to lather finally the legs of Finn, while doing the same as Finn to remove fast the soap.

Finn took the shampoo and it made hands.

-Close your eyes, 'said Finn starting to exparcir the shampoo through the hair of Blaine, and while Blaine had closed eyes Finn took the opportunity to kiss him again.

Blaine off the shampoo to Finn and I made also in the hands.

Finn did not reach said Blaine fun. Finn laughed a little and reached down to Blaine could exparcir the shampoo on your hair.

After the shower they went out and dressed (Finn with the same clothes eeewww).

Blaine on quickly and went to the house of Santana to find Christopher.

-Hey I see you happy, 'said Santana looking smile Blaine.

'It's nothing Santana said Blaine tartando to hide the third eye Mexican Santana.

-We do not fool me, I know you and had sex said Santana like the most normal thing in the world (as usual).

-Santana Blaine said laughing.

-Good to see you happy, Santana said hugging her friend and Blaine answered his embrace.

Blaine got home and then dress your child for the first day under make breakfast. Finn turned to hug from behind, while at breakfast.

- Do you always do the food smells delicious, 'said Finn kissing her neck.

-Let not that Blaine said volteanodse and bsando Finn in the neck (which was far more coming).

-No, seriously concinas delicious-Finn said kissing his lips softly and then kiss Bline laughed a little.

-Hey Finn, I want to ask something, 'said Baine something blushing.

'I'm all ears-

'Well ...' Blaine began to get nervous, I ... I wanted to ask you ... if you want to come and live here ... with us, 'said Blaine bit nervous-Good only if you want-

- Are you kidding? my apartment is a dump, of course I want to come live here with you, Blaine smiled tightly and took Finn shoulders to hcer to bend over and kiss him apasianadamente-Only I have to go through my bags, 'said Finn when I finish the kiss .

-That can wait, said Blaine at the food before it burned.

-I am not going to seek and said Finn out of the kitchen fast.

-Wait Finn go to breakfast Blaine said looking out the kitchen window.

-Comere after said Finn out the door. Blaine just laughed. Eventhough Finn was an adult was still the awkward kid who was in high school, awkward but cute.

Finn quickly arrived with a suitcase and a bag.

-Fence that was fast, 'said Blaine serving food Cristopher. Finn walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

-From now on we will be the Huderson-Finn said stroking the head of his small.

-Blinn said Blaine laughing and Finn also laughed.

-Hey dad, that are those bags said the child to see the bags of Finn in the room.

-I will live with you now champion said Finn sitting down next to the child on the table.

-Geniaaaaal, we'll play a lot, see a lot of television, we'll stay up late and always I'll read accounts before going to sleep, 'said the child excited and Finn just laughed.

-Of course, if soldier three ate for the first time as a family without Blaine kicking Finn. When they finished eating it was time that Christopher was the garden of children.

'Daddy do you can take potato garden of children?' Said little beseeching Blaine.

-It's okay baby, Finn be careful with my baby, 'said Blaine fun.

-Of course, if you do not worry, me and this soldier will comply with the mission said Finn hitching a ride to Christopher on his shoulders and out of the house.

In the garden of children.

-Very good soldier, it's time to fulfill your mission, is good with the teacher and have the event right? Said Finn fondly the child.

-Of course, if captain, fulfill my mission said the boy cheerfully.

-That's my boy, high five, 'said Finn crashing his hand with child-Vendre for you at 11:00 said Finn kissing him on the forehead and going to their new home.

In the house now Huderson.

Blaine and I'm here, 'said Finn screaming to enter the house.

-Not crying or anything like that, 'said Blaine out of the kitchen.

-Not a good soldier, you raised a good boy you just said Finn taking it from the waist and Blaine putting his around his neck.

-Hey, are you lost time Blaine said smiling and Finn also smiled knowing what he meant Blaine.

-How long do we have before it reaches the child, it's 8:30 AM-

-We have three hours-

- Enough? -

-Of course, if said Blaine down the shoulders of Finn to kiss him hard. The language of Blaine this see was the one that entered the mouth of Finn to play with him. A Finn loved Blaine were that daring.

-I love that you're wrong, 'said Finn breaking the kiss momentarily.

-Sere so if you like Blaine said reuniting the kiss. The kiss was apasianado and soft. Finn metia his tongue in her mouth d Blaine and Blaine also tried to seize formed the language of Finn. Finn over to Blaine and put her legs around the waist of Finn. Finn under Blaine and put it on the table. Finn began to remove the cute tie Blaine and pulled his shirt quickly, revealing her cute little torso that always charm to Finn.

Blaine off quickly Shirt Finn reveal her toned body that he loved.

- What are you laughing at?-Ask Finn to see how Blaine laughed a little.

-From that we can finally be of the same height-Finn also realizing smiled-Take me to bed big guy Blaine said, as she tied back her legs to the waist of Finn and I llebava upstairs as they kissed in the way to the (now) room for both.

Finn stopped Blaine on the bed and stayed standing outside.

-Let's take off the clothes, 'said Finn starting to slide his pants along with his boxers and Blaien also did the same.

When they were both naked Finn climbed on Blaine and both comezaron kissing. Blaine somehow made Finn remained lying, while he was on Finn.

-This is exciting, 'said Finn to notice in the situation they were. Blaine just laughed a little and turned to kiss Finn. Blaine kissed the neck of Finn for a moment and then cambo to lick and bite-'re so good at this, 'said Finn moaning a little.

-I learned the best Blaine said laughing and starting to kiss his chest Finn and then began to lick it.

-God your tongue is magic, 'said Finn moaning a little harder. Blaine began to kiss the abs Finn as his chest began to malerlos but this time lentamente.-God Blaine, why you did not do this last night, 'said Finn freaking out by the language of Blaine. Blaine licked waist Finn SLOWLY and then took in his fist's boner Finn.

'It's time for revenge,' said Blaine starting to slowly move his hand up and down.

Blaine're a bad boy and you'll be punished for this, 'said Finn biting her lower lip.

-That's what I need, a punishment she said licking the head of his cock Finn, making maddened by despair, Finn wanted to feel the mouth of Blaine on his cock for the first time-Let Order it, is that what you said Blaine blowing cock Finn.

'You're a bad boy to be punished' said Finn tortured by Blaine-I gets my dick in your mouth Blaine said Finn shouted.

- How do you say Finny 'said Blaine sensual tone, leaving the cock Finn without any contact with his hand.

'Please, please, please, and gets my dick in your mouth,' said Finn going to scream.

Blaine Desidio that it was a lot of punishment to Finn so metio gradually dick Finn in his mouth of what grade it was. Blaine came halfway and was about to drown, so Finn quickly thrust his head out of his cock.

'You have to do it if you can,' said Finn sitting up in bed.

'Not if I can,' said Blaine back to stick his cock in Finn in his mouth. Finn went back to bed and moaned a little when Blaine lllego the center. This time Blaine achievement stick his cock Finn completely in her mouth. Blaine began to rise and bajr his head slowly starting to suck Finn, but I could go with a lot of speed.

Finn never tired of moaning and stroking the head of Blaine.

Oh Blaine are the best doing this, 'said Finn starting to sweat a little.

Blaine turned to put the whole cock Finn in his mouth and began to make a deep throat, cupping her cheeks sucking hard cock Finn.

-Blaine, swallow it all-Finn said this and corium in the mouth of Blaine and gladly took all.

-This is unbelievable 'said Blaine cleaning the remains of his mouth.

-Now I'll show you how it's done, 'said Finn starting to kiss Blaine's neck, while he masturbated.

Oh Finn, you are the God in this, 'said Blaine starting to moan loudly. Finn low and metio member Blaine in her mouth Oh yeah Finn 'said Blaine screaming. Finn began to suck hard cock Blaine as his mouth licked the glans of the cock of Blaine.

Finn sack cock Blaine from his mouth and began to suck his testicles. Blaine was writhing with pleasure I was feeling at that moment.

Finn, I ... I ... ran Blaine said speaking with difficulty by the groans. From one moment to another Blaine release all his load in the mouth of Finn swallowing tasty.

'Time to punish said Finn kissing him slowly.

I'm ready, 'said Blaine taking a condom and gave it to Finn.

Blaine got on all fours exposing their entry for Finn.

-God, why are you so hot? 'Said Finn approaching to lick the sensitive part of Blaine.

Finn ... that feels ... well, 'said Blaine groaning tongue feel Finn at its entrance.

Finn stopped licking entry Baline and pushed her hips slowly making his cock go into Blaine.

-If Finn, give me all your cock and fuck me Blaine said almost shouting. Finn was in the middle, but so he had an idea. Finn sack competamente his cock from Blaine-Finn, do not do this, 'said Blaine beseeching.

I said it would be a punishment, and punishment not enjoy said Finn moving his cock buttocks Blaine.

Finn, please, if you do not fuck me I'm gonna explode, 'said Blaine beseeching' Please Finn-

'Okay,' Finn metio his cock at once completely in Blaine.

-If Finn also said Blaine moans with pleasure. Finn began to move quickly, in fact had never gone so fast, That's Finn, fuck me hard shouted Blaine for the pleasure he felt.

Finn hit the prostate of Blaine and made Blaine moan pleasurably.

- You like to hit you there? -

-If Finn, no that's the point-Finn began to hit hard on that part and after a few minutes Finn began to masturbate Baline fast-OH SIIII! FIIIIIIINN shouted Blaine cumming in the hand of Finn.

'You're so hot,' said Finn filling the condom with his load. Both calleron rendered in bed next to each other-That was amazing, 'said Finn hugging him.

-Of course, if Blaine said kissing him quickly-you ready for round two? -

Of course, but this time do it right, 'said Finn turning to Blaine upside down.

-Do Finn-Blaine said desperately. Finn began to Besra Blaine's shoulders and then bite. Finn began to kiss the soft back of Blaine, followed by a few sheets qque were doing to Blaine retorceser pleasure. Finn began to kiss the buttocks of nlagas Blaine and then separated to lick entry Blaine-If Finn, that's so good, 'said Blaine among some groans. Finn, even with Blaine upside down, her put a condom and started to put his cock in the tight entrance of Blaine.

'You're so tight, and that feels good,' said Finn to enter fully into the.

-Let Finn fuck me said Blaine daring roughly. Finn began to move quickly holding Blaine for her shoulders If so Finn stronger, stronger, 'said Blaine screaming and full of pleasure.

'You're so tight,' said Finn starting to aunmentar the rhythm-your ass is so rich Blaine

'Just like your big cock, fuck me faster Finn shouted Blaine making Finn aunmetara his speed, hitting his prostate-There Finn, that's the point-Finn began to beat Blaine at that same point again and again. A few minutes later Finn ran, filling the condom with his seed. Finn lay down next to Blaine trying to catch your breath.

-That was great, 'said Finn breathing heavily.

Finn, although I ran Blaine said wanting more.

- Would you do it again? 'Said Finn smiling.

This time I'll do it, 'said Blaine took another condom and covering with cock Finn.

Blaine stood up, and sat slowly on big cock Finn.

Oh Blaine did not know how I love this, Finn said closing his eyes.

-I love your cock giant Finn said Blaine sitting up completely on the cock of Finn. Blaine waited a few moments and then began to walk up and down slowly. With the passage of a few minutes Blaine began to increase speed, leaving only within the head pola Finn and sitting down then completely.

-You are so good at this, 'said Finn taking cock Blaine and beginning to masturbate.

Finn did not stop doing that, 'said Blaine with pleasant tone in her voice. Finn was going crazy because Blaine was still very slow, and you will come up with a brilliant idea.

'Come dwarf, is that all you have?' Said Finn knowing that distrubed Blaine.

-Nobody tells me dwarf, 'said Blaine with a tone of annoyance.

- Why? because the dwarfs are very slow like you said Finn causing Blaine to bother even more.

-I'll show you who is slow Blaine said starting to get on and off at high speed. The plan Finn had result correctly, Finn was moaned when Blaine touched the end of his cock, but still not enough. Finn began to move his hips up so that the assaults were closed faster in the ass of Blaine-I'm about Finn-

-I just-After a few seconds more Finn returned to complete another condom co semen and Blaine full torso Finn with his.

Blaine slowly stopped and then started to clean the chest Finn with his tongue. Blaine sack cock Finn into it and then lay down on the chest of Finn.

'That was fantastic,' said Blaine tired.

-You are fantastic, 'said Finn stroking Blaine's arms and both fell asleep.

After an hour and a half's cell Finn rang and had to wake up to answer it.

- Hello?-Finn said wearily's not wrong, 'said Finn hanging and then look at the time-Blaine, Blaine awake, said Finn desperatando the guy who was on-are 10:30 am I go find Critopher in 30 monutos-Finn said getting up from the bed.

'Okay,' said Blaine also getting up out of bed going to shower with Finn.

Both dressed and Finn went to get the child.

And after a session of sex Blaine had to change sheet and put to wash.


	8. Bullet

It had been a week since Finn had moved to Blaine.

After Finn was reading a story to Christopher and he fell asleep, he and Blaine had "fun" for lost time.

That day was Saturday, so Christopher would not go to the garden of children.

Finn giving Blaine woke with back and arm surrounding it (dresses). The truth is that I had never slept so comfortable since moving to. At that time also woke voltendose Blaine to see Finn.

-Good morning, 'said Finn then give him a little kiss on the lips.

-Good morning, 'said Blaine ending eye opening.

-Hey, I was thinking after Saturday breakfast and as we could ... do something Finn said sentadose in bed.

-Sounds good Blaine said also by sitting on the bed-How about if we do a barbecue in the back yard by the pool? -

- Do we have a pool?-Wonder Finn smiling.

-Oh yeah, never show you the back-yard

-Wow, you must have robbed a bank Finn said jokingly

Well if you help Katy Perry in a song if leaving Blaine said Finn surprised.

-We could invite Santana Finn said as Blaine hugged him from behind.

-It is a good idea, holding tightly Blaine said Finn-Now take me to the bathroom big guy Finn Blaine smiled and position on your back.

After breakfast, and wait a few hours, Blaine Santana invited to his house for the cookout.

Christopher Finn was playing in the pool, while Blaine was grilling burgers and chatting with Santana.

-Wow, you enjoy when you rape Finn Santana said noticing the new corps of Finn.

-Santana, Finn did not violate Blaine said smiling at the joke of Santana.

-I wish I had been like a few years ago, Blaine nodded, but then remembered that he had told Kurt that Finn had his Primara time with Santana.

-HEY! Shouted a bit strong Blaine calling the attention of the two guys in the pool.

-Let's relax, use protection with me, you no-Blaine calmed things but then thought again.

-HEY! Said in the same tone making Santana laugh.

After eating Blaine and Santana were washing the dishes. When suddenly Blaine knocked on the door and went to open it.

-! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?-Scream seeing Brad Blaine, exalting Santana, who came out of the kitchen quickly.

-I came looking Blaine because Blaine said entering retreated a few steps by fear.

-AWAY FROM MY! Running scared Blaine said.

Blaine-Let's get out of here, then jump Santana.

-Look stupid, Blaine is tired of pretending to be happy with you, now Finn richly fucks him and is happy living like this, so you better Goodbye or will feel the wrath of Sanatana, or better yet get yourself a paper for a gay porn movie where you're always passive and imagine that Blaine fucks you defending Santana said Blaine vulgarly.

-Emmhmm, thanks? Blaine said confused.

-Shut up bitch, you anger me now taking Santana said abruptly and putting it back to him and holding her hands-If you do not want this fence to hell bitch, come with me, 'said putting a nabaja Santana's neck .

- Brad, you do with Aunt Santana? Innocently said Christopher who had arrived at that time.

'Go and hide Christopher Blaine said putting it behind him.

'But why?-Santana then he bit his arm skillfully, I take the nabaja and let go of his grip.

-Santana, Blaine said take it bravely.

-Come on baby let Santana said taking the baby and heading to the back yard.

-Now if you come with me, 'said Brad approaching him. And then Finn under the stairs.

- What's going on here? -

-Oh, so this is the viola you now Brad said pulling out a gun.

-Ok, ok Brad, calm Finn said slowly moving near him.

Beware Finn scared Blaine said.

-If Blaine is not mine, not anyone else's will-Finn then took the gun and began to struggle with Brad.

Blaine was standing there doing nothing, watching as the two struggled. It felt so helpless.

Then a shot rang and Blaine's eyes filled with tears. The shot was just for Finn.

-Finn, Finn get up Blaine said with tears in her eyes as Finn-buffeted ARE a monster, A DAMN MONSTER! Blaine shouted with all his hatred.

-Now I'm going to rape your corpse next to boyfriend Finn looked all blurry vision is clouded and the last thing I saw was Blaine struggle with Brad, before closing his eyes.

Moments after.

Finn woke up sore all in one room type and someone held onto his hand, Finn volt to see who it was and could tell he was Blaine.

-Woke Blaine said with a tone of happiness. Finn attempt to accommodate more, but it prevented pain-No wait-Blaine helped him to sit up a little I got the bullet, but the wound is still there, if it had gone through, you have operators

- Are you okay? 'Finn said weakly.

-Yes, if it were not for Santana called the police, I would have violated-

- What happened to Brad? -

-This where it deserves to be, in prison-Blaine smiled a little, but then his smile disappeared Finn do me a favor, play the hero but never said starting to come some tears, I was so afraid of losing you and be alone again- Finn smiled and put his hand on Blaine's cheek.

-Come on, stop mourn, we both cried a lot these last four years, said wiping the tears from Blaine-Promise me you cry but never-

-I promise, Blaine said leaning in to kiss him-I love you so much-

'And I said I love you more kissing him again-Hey, where is Christopher? -

-This with Santana, at home, poor Finn was crying smiled when she noticed her baby's innocence and then Finn's smile change to a malicious

-Purposely, do you recordoar jealous that my first time was with Santana? 'Said Finn fun.

-Uh, of course not ... Blaine said, blushing and stammering.

- Are you sure? because to me jealous that your first time was with my brother Finn said looking even red face Blaine.

-Well ... I put something jealous Blaine admitted.

-You look cute jealous Finn said kissing him again, 'Do not you know when I get high? -

-If tonight you'll be out-

Time passed and the night came.

Finn helped Blaine to walk slowly to reduce some of the pain.

-This is hell Finn said sitting down on the couch.

-That what you get for wanting to be superman Santana said his side.

- And let that fucking raped Blaine? in the dreams of one-

Well it's getting late, it's time for me to go Santana said getting up-See you later superman Santana said kissing her cheek Finn See you later Wonder Woman Santana said kissing Blaine's cheek and out of the house.

I do not understand because I'm always the girl said Blaine idly by and sitting down next to Finn.

-You were the girl with Kurt-Finn said smiling at her.

-You know I'd rather be your girl, you imagined you to be my girl?

-It would not be as cute as Unique, but ... Hey what happened to them to others I ask Finn reminding everyone.

'Well, Sam became an actor, Brittany is a specialist in science and economics, Mike is dancer of Will. , Tina is a singer and actress, Artie could recover from the legs and now a movie producer-

-Wow, good for Artie Finn said smiling at his old friend.

-Sugar is a swimsuit model, Joe teaches special children, Wade / Unique is combirtio a singer and actor / actress, Marley is a singer and collaborated with Unique for a song, Jake is a dancer of Britney Spears, Ryder is a sports agent, Kitty is a modeling diva, Mercedes is a singer, Quinn is a lawyer, Puck is a director and writer of films and Kurt, Rachel and Santana acting on Broadway with me, Finn was surprised to realize that all old friends and colleagues were able to fulfill their dreams, And Will, still teaches at Ohio with her now Mrs. Schuester-

-Wow, everyone was well-Blaine nodded-We should go to see Mr. Schue one day, Blaine turned to nod you help me up the stairs?-Blaine nodded a third time. After a long time to help tolenrante Finn, they arrived in the room and Blaine had to help back to Finn for to lie-Carefully Blaine carefully turn out the light and lay down beside her.

Finn I feel guilty, I feel this is my fault

-If I had not maybe would not be here-

-Or maybe you would not be here-Finn smiled a little by the concern of her boyfriend must be some way you can pay-

-If there is, With thousand kisses both started laughing and then the laughter began to kiss Blaine Finn. Blaine's hand began to stroke play Finn and accidentally wound Finn.

-Aw, auh, auh Finn said breaking the kiss.

'I'm sorry Finn-Blaine let exalted-I'm really sorry-

-No worry, Finn said smiling at her step-Best must sleep Finn said softly kissing Blaine's forehead.


	9. Family

It had been two weeks since the incident with Brad.

That day Finn and Blaine returning from hospital. Since Finn was feeling better from his wound and could walk only with some pain.

Blaine received a call from kindergarten because certain conduct with Christopher.

'Hello Mr. Anderson is a pleasure,' said the professor, holding out his hand and shook it.

-The pleasure is mine, 'said smiling.

'Well Mr. Anderson, let me platicare about her son she said taking a seat in front of Blaine-Your son is a very happy child and scholar, has good manners and always fulfills his duties Blaine smiled to hear this little-But the problem is that your child does not socialize with other children-

-Good is an only child and our neighbors do not have children Blaine said a little serious.

-This for Christopher in the future can become a problem, it could do with a friend, then a few minutes Blaine was heading back to his home thinking all the way what the teacher had told the truth is that Christopher had no friends and maybe feel alone.

As night after dinner Cristopher went to sleep while washing dishes Blaine and Finn was busy with school issues.

Finn said we need to talk Blaine into the room and drawing attention to Finn.

- If you tell me? 'Said  image_cache/1360514865933752_  taking off his glasses and putting some papers in the nightstand.

Finn, today I went to talk to the teacher of Christopher, and he said he has some trouble socializing said sitting down beside him.

-Well, hind sight has no friends Cristopher said placing a hand on his chin.

-The truth is I do not know what we can do, 'said lying in bed and closing his eyes. Finn thought for several minutes and a great idea came to mind and smiled mischievously. He opened a drawer of the bedside table and then close it again and then leaned to whisper something in the ear Blaine.

-There are no condoms Finn said biting the egg Blaine's ear. Blaine instantly knew which Finn was concerned.

- Do you really want another baby? 'Said Blaine joining again.

-We are financially stable, he said, kissing Blaine's neck and then bite And I missed seeing my son grow up, and I want to retake it, Blaine thought about it and knew that what he said was true Finn.

'All right, we'll have another baby,' said softly kissing Finn.

-But I'm still a little sore, so that you will do all the work, 'said Finn lying in bed Come here baby-Blaine smiled and then positioned herself on Finn to start kissing her lips.

Blaine pulled back a little to take off his shirt and do the same with Finn. Blaine joined his lips again with Finn sticking his tongue into the mouth of Finn starting a language hard game.

Blaine started kissing Finn's neck sticking out several moans of pleasure, then kiss and lick for several seconds began to bite slightly sticking out several sighs. Blaine turned to Finn's ear and whispered.

-You never told me so pleasantly moaned said and then bit the egg slightly.

-No wonder she said, smiling as he stroked the back of the child.

Blaine started kissing Finn large chest and then went down to get to his pants began. Blaine Finn pulled the belt, removed his pants button and then under the closing slowly starting to lose Finn pants. Blaine let Finn only red boxers. Blaine kiss Finn again and began stroking his cock over boxer doing to drop moans of pleasure, Finn let out a loud groan as Blaine put his hand under his boxers and began to move his hand up and down.

-I love it when you moan and Blaine said whispering in the ear and Finn smiled a little.

Blaine got down again and without hesitation Finn's big cock, sucking tortuously only what fit in the mouth causing Finn repress several moans with difficulty. Blaine achievement with some difficulty put all Finn's cock in her mouth sucking it hard. After several minutes Finn ran in Blaine's mouth and he swallowed it all willingly.

'You're great Finn said a little hectic and heated.

Finn with a slow motion to leave Blaine under him and went straight to his pants, which retreat leaving him alone with black boxers were removed quickly.

Finn took Blaine's cock with his right hand and began to move slowly, Finn with that movement towards Blaine let go several moans of pleasure. From one moment to another Finn Blaine stuck his cock in her mouth quickly starting to suck.

-Oh god Finn, you're better than me, Blaine said in a groan making Finn smiled. After a while Blaine ran into the mouth of Finn making just swallow everything.

Finn Blaine started kissing while their tongues and both could enjoy lechaban remains of another in their mouths.

Blaine quickly placed over quickly Finn and Finn's cock stuffed inside him. Both let out a loud moan filled with pleasure.

Blaine remained standing there a while getting used to, Blaine waited a few moments and then began to walk up and down slowly. With the passage of a few minutes Blaine began to increase speed, leaving him alone inside the head of Finn's cock and then sitting down completely.

-You are so good at this, 'said Finn taking Blaine's cock and beginning to masturbate.

Blaine was still several minutes up and down so quickly. Both were sweaty and heated.

After a while Finn Blaine ran into filling his entrance and then Blaine ran between them.

Blaine callus beside Finn surrendered and both breathing hard.

Finn after regaining his breath hug Blaine carried away by the dream.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Finn got up early as we had to get to school early. Blaine got up this morning a little sick, I go to the bathroom and got into the shower.

When she left the bathroom he went to make breakfast, then bring Christopher back to school.

Blaine had spent the morning dizzy, so I decided to go with Santana.

- Have you been dizzy all day? Santana asked, sitting down beside him and giving him some tea.

-Yes, I got up he said, taking a bit of tea.

-Are you pregnant Santana said as if it were nothing.

-Santana, can not say that just like that leaving Blaine said tea on the table and even vomited-Blaine suddenly felt the need to return the tea. He ran to the bathroom to vomit everything.

You can not fool my third eye, said giving a breath mint.

-Santana, I have to be sure Blaine said goodbye to her friend and went to buy a pregnancy test.

When you return to your home quickly and fairly applied the test was positive.

Blaine showed a big smile, but then change a face defeat and could not beat the third eye of Santana.

Blaine went to pick up Christopher and later told the big news which put the child very happy.

With the passing of time came and Blaine Finn received him smiling.

-Hello Love said standing on your toes and lips kissing Finn-How did it go? -

-These guys are terrible, 'said entering the kitchen and drinking a glass of juice.

-Hey Finn, I have some news that will cheer you Blaine said holding her belly.

- What? -

Pregnancy-Finn-I'm so surprised by that statement that he dropped the glass which luckily was plastic.

Blaine stop joking with those things not played said Finn starting to jump a little and smiling.

Finn-I'm serious, look, 'said showing him the pregnancy test.

- THIS CAN NOT BE PREGNANT!-Scream loudly and cheerful. Finn ran and hugged Blaine in his arms and carrying him filling his face with kisses.

-Since Finn to Blaine said laughing your wound-

-The hell my wound, these pregnant Finn said even more excited.

BLAINE POV

20 years had gone by, my children Christopher and Zoey or as my husband calls Finn and Princess soldier had grown.

Christopher is studying in NYADA and Zoey will too soon.

-Come on guys come quick Santana said holding a camera.

-Wait aunt that my sister is very slow draining Christopher said his sister.

-Do not talk to your sister Christopher Finn said calmly sitting beside me on the couch.

-Well I'm ready Zoey said downstairs. She is a girl with brown eyes like mine, with dark skin and dark hair. People say it looks a lot like me.

-So it was time-speak Cristopher sitting beside me on the couch.

-As I said stop fighting and they sat on the sofa EMMH, 'I expect Santana making a sign to sit down.

She put the camera on automatic and within 20 seconds took the picture.

This is how me and Finn will form a family from generations.

End


End file.
